Regresando a casa
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: La vida y el amor nunca son como lo esperamos, a veces crees que las cosas pueden funcionar, que el amor es como esos cuentos rosas donde después de besarse viene el felices para siempre, miel sobre hojuelas, pero la realidad dista mucho de eso, esta complicada y hasta disparatada situación le toco a la pobre Hinata Hyuga, pobresilla.


Hacia mucho había escrito este fanfic y debo decir que no se porque cuando lo subí aquí se le habían ido los acentos y las "Ñ", espero que esta vez se haya arreglado esto.

:D Mi meta es acomodar todas mis ideas y darle el formato correspondiente a cada cosa mejor. Bien, no digo mas les dejo con la historia

Ahí estaba ella, sin duda deber a ser el d a más feliz de su vida pero no lo era la razón?

Se dio cuenta que la persona con quien se iba a casar y de la que juro estar enamorada toda su corta vida no era lo que esperaba, o más bien no le amaba pero que fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de ello?

.

.  
Si, la casi muerte de su Nii-san, y es que porque ella había arriesgado su vida por el dos veces?, para ella era como ese cuento de la chica que anhelaba ser la esposa del rey y que cuando solo faltaba una hora para cumplirse el plazo de x número de días sin probar bocado, el jamás había hecho algo por ella, no había ido a decirle detente es bien salvarlo del ataque de Madara podría haber sido algo así como "un cuidar de Konoha", la realidad es que estaba consciente de que no fue esa la razón por la cual ella estaba dispuesta a morir por su Naruto kun, si Naruto kun el rubio de ojos azules, el que toda la aldea de la hoja admiraba y amaba, pero que en un principio tanto odio culpandolo de algo que no era su causa.

.

.

Haa! la gente suele ser tan che egoísta! cuan fácil les es dejar la lealtad a un lado. Pero y a todo esto, en que momento Naruto kun, había puesto su vida en peligro y no me refiero a cuando fueron a rescatar a Hanabi, sino en que momento el había puesto su vida en peligro por ella?.

Era claro ahora mas que nunca, jamás, jamás lo hizo , pero ella aun esperaba, esperaba que el Neji nii-san entrara por esa puerta, la tomara de la mano y le dijera "Hinata sama, no se case, quédate conmigo", estúpidamente guardaba esa absurda esperanza, por eso cuando el monje que celebraba la ceremonia pregunto por segunda vez si aceptaba al Uzumaki como su esposo, inclino su cabeza con un si que más bien parecía un susurro.

.

Todo comenzó hacia dos años, peleaban en la cuarta guerra shinobi, Naruto su Naruto estaba en el suelo, cuando Madhara lanzo su ataque, mismo que fue evitado por el cuerpo de su Nii-san?. Si, si en la versión original Neji murió, pero en esta bifurcación o dimensión alterna solo fueron unos minutos, su marca desapareció, su compromiso estaba saldado, a partir de ese momento el podía irse si lo deseaba, claro tras su larga y tediosa recuperación durante la cual estuvo en coma y Hinata le visitaba todos los días. Pudo elegir irse, su deuda estaba saldada con la rama principal pero no lo hizo, permaneció con el clan, y peor aún apoyo a Hinata con su noviazgo con Naruto, ella hubiera esperado que cuando Naruto pidió su mano a Hyashi Él hubiera hecho algo. Pero la cuestión es "No se supone que ella amaba a Naruto?" entonces porque el debía hacer algo al respecto?, todo eso era claro para Hinata ahora, pero rayos todo terminaría así?, aun recordaba lo ocurrido hacia dos semanas.  
.

 _flash back_

—Hinata sama, debe estar feliz por su próximo enlace, no es así ?

.  
—Hai, Nii-san, supongo— Respondió la oji-perla, mientras inclinaba su cabeza con un dejo de duda en sus palabras.

.  
— ¿Que le sucede Hinata sama? ¿Está nerviosa por su boda? — inquirió el castaño, con un tono de sorpresa.

.  
—Yo, etto, nissan la verdad es que me siento dudosa.

.

.  
—¿Dudosa? ¿Porque Hinata sama? ¿No es lo que usted ha anhelado desde que éramos niños?

.

.  
—Hai, yo. No se si es el a quien amo.

.

.  
—Comprendo—Neji asintió, mientras su mente repasaba las palabras dichas por Hinata.

.  
—¿Qué quiere decir con "No sé si es el a quien amo"?, ¿será posible que quiera decirme algo a mí?, no Neji que tonterías piensas, Hinata posiblemente no se fijó en que dijo, si eso debe ser.

Había algo que Neji no le había dicho a Hinata, y eso era que durante el coma el podía oírla leerle las historias, contarle todo lo que le sucedía, pero estaba confuso sobre si había imaginado o era todo verdad. Porque durante ese casi eterno sueño, su mente era lo único que podía usar y gracias a ello se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella Su Hinata, pero sabía también que era poco lo que podía hacer, no había lugar para dudar o interferir con la felicidad de su amigo y su adorada Hime.

..

.

—Hinata sama, no le gustaría que entrenáramos una vez más? a medida de despedida? —

—¿despedida? te marchas Nii-san? — Pregunto intrigada, era posible que jamás lo volvería a ver? no, no podía a impedirlo pero no, no dijo nada, de nuevo.

.  
—Hai, Hinata sama, me marcho a la aldea del rayo, recuerde que mi compromiso con la rama principal ha terminado, ya lo hable con Hiashi sama y está de acuerdo.

—Etto, entiendo Neji kun—

.  
—Bien, la veo mas tarde en el dojo —

.

—Hai, nii-san

.

Su entrenamiento fue fuerte, dieron el máximo cada uno, Neji parecía sonreír, y Hinata también, en eso estaban cuando por razones fuera de mi alcance, porque no se nada de taijutsu, Neji cayó sobre Hinata, están tan cerca, taan cerca, el cerró los ojos y deposito un dulce beso sobre los labios de la peli azul, ella no supo como reaccionar los primero segundos, después correspondió ante la muestra de afecto de su nii-san ese beso fue confirmar sus sentimientos por el hasta o hubo finalizado el beso.

.

—Hinata sama, yo, disculpe, no debí. Sera mejor que me retire—Dijo el oji perla mientras se levantaba con un sonrojo notorio en su cara.  
.

—Nii-san yo—

.  
—No hace falta que diga nada Hinata sama, perdóneme por favor, será mejor que me retire a mis aposentos— Dicho eso, el castaño se dirigió a su recamara tomo un baño, mientras se cuestionaba.

.

—Porque lo hiciste? casi logras terminar tu compromiso con ella solo era esperar a es marcharte. —

.

Hinata permaneció en el dojo unos minutos mas, con su cabeza hecha una mara a, ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de que no quería casarse con Naruto, pero el no dijo mas que debía hacer, plantar a Naruto sin tener la seguridad de que su nii-san fuera a hacer algo mas, que hacer, nada, eso hizo nada.

Con el pasar de los d as fue raro ver a Neji, de hecho el parecía evitarla, siempre había un pretexto para hacerlo y ahora ah estaba ella esperando la última sentencia del monje

—Si no hay alguien que tenga una objeción para que esta boda se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre—

—Muy bien, en ese caso, yo los declaro —

—Yo! yo tengo algo que decir!

.  
Todos voltearon hacia la entrada, ahí estaba el Neji Hyuuga, —Pero no se supone que ya debería estar en camino a su nuevo hogar? —dijo Hanabi

—Vaya, Neji al final veniste?, tienes razón no podemos continuar la ceremonia sin el hermano de Hinata.

—No, Naruto—dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hacia el altar.

—La verdad es que la mujer que esta a tu lado, es el amor de mi vida, y si yo tengo algo que decir!. Hinata sama, no, Hinata, ven conmigo—dijo el oji perla tendiendo la mano hacia la peli azul. 

—Neji kun yo—Dijo la peli azul mientras mantenía la mirada abajo.

.  
—Comprendo, discúlpame amigo, será mejor que me vaya

.  
—Neji! espera! etto, yo me voy contigo— Termino por decir la Hyuuga, y luego giro a su cabeza hacia Naruto

—Lo siento, Naruto kun, yo... yo estoy enamorada de Neji nii-san, perdóname por favor.

.  
—Pero Hinata chan! porque?

.  
—No lo se, no se en que momento paso.

.

Hinata tomo la mano de Neji y juntos salieron del templo mientras todos estaban pasmados, Rock Lee se acerco a Neji.

—Neji, estas son las llaves de mi coche, suerte amigo, sean felices

—Gracias Lee, je, tenias razón

—Que te digo Neji, la verdad es que Tenten y yo siempre lo supimos, solo tu no querías darte cuenta pues viva la juventud!

—je, gracias Lee, nunca olvidare esto.

.

—Pero Hiashi sama, no va usted a hacer algo? dijeron los miembros del consejo, Hiashi permanecía callado, se acerco a Hinata tomo su cara con ambas manos y deposito un beso en la frente de su hija —Hija mía, se feliz

—Gracias otto san

—Respondió la peli azul con lágrimas en los ojos después Hiashi volteo a ver a Neji —Sera mejor que la hagas feliz Neji

.

.

—Si Hiashi sama— respondió Neji mientras comenzaba a correr junto a su amor.

.

.

Y fue así como la pareja Hyuuga abandono Konoha y ahora viven en lo profundo del bosque siendo muy felices si, así como en los cuentos de Hadas felices para siempre, juntos como debió haber sido desde el principio.

Et Voila!


End file.
